Eternity
by Sakura-miaka
Summary: Sakura and the gang are now in their last year in college despite their young age. But during this time, all of them started to have wierd dreams. Will this hold the answers to the question that has haunted their minds since they were accepted in college?
1. Prologue

Me again! I have given you the introduction! Now it's time for the real thing! I really hope that this is going to be a success! Well enough about my senseless ranting! Let's start the real beginning of the story!

**Disclaimer:** I realized that I forgot to put the disclaimer on the Intro! Hehehe…. I own nothing ok? Is that clear? CCS belongs to CLAMP! But I do own some original characters here! I'll just claim them when they appear!

**PROLOGUE**

Everything was pitch black but the moon and the stars light up the vast meadow. It could be considered as the most romantic scenery if not for the three people who were deeply wounded and exhausted.

"Why don't you just give me the princess, my dear prince? You know that I won't hurt you if you just give me what I want!" a boy in his 17's said. He was wearing what used to be a black coat, navy blue dress shirt and grey pants.

"As if! Why don't you just accept it Yojiro! She would never love you as more than friends!" a boy in his 16's replied with pure hatred. He was holding a sword and was wearing nothing more than a black tethered pants.

"Why did you commit yourself to black sorcery Yojiro? You would have been a great king!" A girl who was no more than 15 questioned. She was wearing a ruined blue day dress.

"Simple my dear princess! Black sorcery promised me something that you white sorcerers would never achieve, Power that no sorcerer could attain. With this I could start my new world, I would build my dark empire and you would be my queen if you just join me and maybe I could spare lover boy's life here." Yojiro answered with a smirk. The couple who was battling for the light both wore an expression of disgust as they heard his answered.

"You sold yourself to the devil Yojiro, now you will pay the price! REIGN FIRE!" the boy said as he raise his sword and draw a Chinese character with it in the air. A gust of wind surrounded the boy and when the wind cleared up there was a blue dragon behind the boy's back.

"ROSE WIND COMEFORT!" the girl commanded and she did some hand signs. A nymph who was colored red appeared beside the girl waiting for the girl's next command.

"Pathetic! BLACK SOUL APPEAR!" Yojiro said as he too called out an elemental guardian. This a black wolf made of sand appeared. The battle continued for another hour and nobody wants to give up though they are already in the brink of their limits.

"That's it! Playtime's over! DEATH FLAME I CALL UPON THEE!" Yojiro summon as a black banshee appeared. The couple gasped as they recognized the creature which emerged out of nowhere! Death flame was said to be Satan's favorite warrior thus he gave Death flame the ultimate dark power. The practice of calling this creature was banned ever since a sorcerer ended up killing a whole village because he couldn't control death flame.

The couple looked at each other sorrowfully as they know that if they don't counteract death flame as early as possible, he would end up destroying the whole world. The only way to fight of Death flame was to call out the Purest Guardian of all, but calling him out would mean to sacrifice two lives because in order to call Gabriel out two lovers with pure souls should sacrifice themselves.

**_I will love you forever don't ever forget that_** the girl telepathically said to the boy on her side, he gave her a sorrowful look before answering.

**_I won't! We are soulmates! We will see each other again in our next lives, this isn't goodbye just a see you later_** the boy responded. They both knew that this will deeply hurt their family since they just left without being seen but they are doing this for their own sake. The couple looked at each other and with a nod they entwine both of their hands together and chanted.

_Messenger of God_

_Purest of all angels, whom served the divine one_

_We ask for your aid_

_Finish the warrior, Satan created_

_Let the one who summoned him be sent to where he belong._

_We ask this in the name of love and the pure heart we offer you_

_GABRIEL COMEFORT!_

Yojiro who was laughing earlier stopped as he realized what the lovers were doing, but he wasn't to be easily defeated. He created a dark barrier around himself that would not destroy him. Almost at once a bright white light appeared in the night and an angel descended from above. He gave the couple a sweet kiss on the lips and both lovers fell on the ground. The Angel then turn to Death flame, the creature gave out an ear piercing scream as Gabriel strike his sword at what should have been his heart. Along with Death flame, Yojiro gave a scream of agony.

The couple who was holding hands on the ground heard one thing before Yojiro disappeared and before they gave one last breath.

"This is not the end! You may think that I'm finished but your wrong this shield that I built around would only seal me but not destroy me! I will come back and I'll make sure that I'll have what I want next time we meet!"

* * *

Well that's it! The end of the Prologue, though this is longer than my original prologue which was the last paragraph of the Original Introduction which I changed into a profile. I thought that it's much better that I give you a story than give you a senseless paragraph. The first chapter is next (obviously). If you noticed something, though I think it's very obvious. I didn't give the name of the lovers! But did give the name of the villain! Well I wanna know who you think the couple is… Oh and some of the characters names and/or attitude is going to be based onto real life persons ok? When they appear I'll tell you to whom I based the characters! I just finished Chapter 2 of the story in my notebook!

Please REVIEW! I really want to know what you think of my new story! Flames are also accepted but please be gentle! Thank you very much! This is Sakura-miaka a.k.a. S-M-san signing off! I know that its pass New Year already but I still want to greet you a HAPPY NEW YEAR since this is written during New Year!


	2. Killing Touya

Hi guys! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CHAPTER TITTLE! My friend almost pushed me in the road when she read the name of the chapter in my notebook! (Poor me! ) And right now I am eating my burned pizza (I cooked it myself), so I think that's enough punishment for me! Agree? looks at audience and saw that all is quiet AW! Come on guys! Can you give a break? Anyway! Read the chapter before you kill me k? Now on to the disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own CCS muahahaha! I own them all! You cannot have it! (men in white suits came in with a straight jacket in hand) No! No! No! I thought I lost you already when I hitched that plane ride to Ireland? (I'm from Philippines, I now live here in Ireland) NO! REMEMBER I OWN CCS!

Man from mental institution: Please excuse Sakura-miaka, she's over-dosed in CCS! I wonder how she escaped and got that ride in the plane though? But the important part is that you don't believe her ok kids? CCS belongs to CLAMP and not to this crazy young girl named Sakura-miaka.

the man saw Sakura-miaka escape from the van

Man: HEY! Come back here! I need to bring you back!

Sakura-miaka: Mine all mine! Muahahaha!

Man: Don't believe her! (holding Sakura-miaka down)

Sakura-miaka: NO! Don't take it away from me! (struggles to get free…after she got free she continues to run, leaving CCS behind)

Sakura-miaka: I'll be back to claim what's rightfully mine!

Man: And she escaped again… (sighs) well at least we can bring CCS back to CLAMP… Let's get some snack shall we boys?

(I hope you like that little skit of mine! My friends from the Philippines and Filipino friends here always tell me that I'm crazy and I always use the excuse that I escaped from the mental hospital and hitched a ride on the plane towards Ireland which is where I am living now…)

**CHAPTER ONE:** **KILLING TOUYA!**

_A girl with long black hair was running through a long corridor. You could see that worry is clearly written among her face._

"_KYOSUKE! Come with me fast!" _

_A boy in his 16's with Chocolate brown hair turn around after hearing his name being called. He caught the running girl in his arms before she collapsed on the cold floor. She started speaking in a rapid language and after a while she started crying. _

"_GAYL! Get a hold of yourself! We may speak the same languages (Yes people LANGUAGES! In plural form) but I can't understand it if you're going that fast." Kyosuke said in a worried voice (I'd say I'm the one typing fast cause this pizza is HOT! Reminder to all: Never use too much Tabasco hot sauce on a pizza!). The girl named Gayl took several deep breathes and then she started again, this time in her native language, Japanese. _

"_It's Meisha! She was told to get a sleeping since she has been using her power more often causing insomnia. Marga said that there was a loud crash in the dungeons where she kept all her potions. When we found her, she was there unconscious with black marks all-over her body and her gown is torn!" Gayl said calmly but if you look close enough to her Emerald green eyes, she was anything but calm. Kyosuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights but slowly his expression changed from shocked to amuse. Soon enough he was laughing hysterically. _

"_KYOSUKE! Why are you laughing? _

"_KYOSUKE! Why are you laughing? Your cousin is unconscious with black marks all over her! And who knows what that marks might cause!" Gayl yelled at the boy, and who wouldn't when you sister-in-law, who is also one of your bestfriends is in an unknown coma with something unknown appearing in her body and here is her (Meisha's ok? Not Gayl's) cousin laughing at the situation. _

"_Gayl did you see some thorns or something near Meisha's body?" Kyosuke said while trying to stifle his laughter. After seeing a curt nod from Gayl, he started to laugh again but immediately stopped when the young Girl gave him a warning glare. _

"_Gie, (It's pronounced as the letter g) Meisha will be fine! Those thorns are from a bounggavilla plant which has sleeping venom, it could be used as a sleeping potion but not directly. I guess Marga forgot to make sure that the jars are properly closed again. I swear you should warn that cousin of yours." Kyosuke lectured while heaving a sigh._

"_Are you sure it will not kill her?" Gayl inquired worriedly._

"_You're not really paying attention to our instructor, are you Gayl? No, it's perfectly fine for Meisha, she'll wake up after an hour or so, and no, it is not going to kill her. "Kyosuke lectured with a little teasing present in his voice._

"_Hey! Potions are not my station ok? It's Marga's! But please, I'm still worried!" Gayl said with a pout on her face._

"_Fine, Hey! No dragging! Marga will kill you if you damage my suit!" Kyosuke protested since Gayl started dragging him by the collar._

_Gayl was in the gardens that she and her mom built when she was five. It was nighttime, she got bored at waiting for her brothers' arrival that she decided to take a stroll on her garden. If you are not familiar with this girl, you would have thought that she was a lost angel bathed in moonlight. With her waist long hair that shines auburn in a certain angle, it was in a half bun leaving the remains to flow down and wave. She was dressed in a light blue long sleeves gown. It has a square neckline and it hugs her every curve, the bottom part flared out a little and it ended by the ankles. The bottom of her dress has a bit darker hue than the top. In her feet was a soft blue slipper. _

_Gayl looked up in the stars, she was admiring how the stars, she was admiring how the stars would always shine their brightest whenever she looked at them, it was as if they always want to see their mistress smiling (hint hint). Unknown to her that 2 pairs of dark brown eyes was watching her every move hidden above a Touya tree. _

"_Nishi, you do know that if we let out aura even for a tiny bit she'll sense us right?" the man with black hair inquired to his companion._

"_I know that Hani, so just shut up and let's 'approach' her now!" the man named Nishi said who's a splitting replica of Hani, you could only tell them apart because Nishi has messier hair than Hani. With a nod the boys soundlessly approach the oblivious girl._

"_Hello! Little girl, you should know not to be alone during the night." Nishi whispered in a very low and creepy voice. (The person whom Ibased this character always does that to me! You'll know who it is later!) Gayl jumped in surprise and was instantly scared, slowly and cautiously she turned around. She was expecting a floating transparent figure with a hideous face but instead she saw her twin older brothers smiling insanely at her. You would have expected that she will run up and hug them, considering the closeness the siblings and the absence of the twins for 3 whole months but instead they received a hard slap on their arms._

"_ITAI!"_

"_HEY!" The twins replied. They knew that their little sister knew martial arts since she trains with them but they didn't expect her to be that strong. _

"_That's for leaving me here without any letters for 3 months!" the young girl exclaimed. She expected apologies and guilty faces, but she got 1 out of 2._

"_Aw! Sorry 'ayl…" Hani apologized but he has an evil smirk present on his face._

"_You know that we're not there for a vacation, but sorry for worrying you!" Nishi continued with the identical facial expression as his brother. Then without a warning the boys tackled Gayl to the ground with tickles._

"_NO hahaha I (pant) forgot you could hahaha communicate telepathically! (gasp)" Gay managed to say to her brothers while they tickle her mercilessly._

"_So do you forgive us?" Nishi asked as he tickled Gayl,_

"_NO!"_

"_Sorry Sis, but we won't stop until you forgive us!" Hani replied while he held the struggling 15 year old. _

"_FINE I FORGIVE YOU!"_

_In an instant, the twins stopped their 'little fun' and helped Gayl stand up. She dusted her gown and hugged her brothers while whispering_

"_But haven't won yet! I'll have my revenge" The twins just smirked and replied_

"_WE KNOW!"_

* * *

RINGGG… (I know lame! But hey!) 

A small hand reached up to the phone that was ringing.

"Moshi moshi!" The girl said groggily.

"SAKURA! Hurry up and get yourself here!" A voice said on the line, the loudness of the voice woke Sakura up. It took several seconds for her to recognize the voic.

"HOE? Eriol? Why? Where?" Sakura inquired with a very confused voice. The sun is not yet up, so the young sorceress was wondering why her cousin was calling so early in the morning.

"It's 5:30 Sakura! Do you know where you're suppose to be?" Eriol said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, in the Pa-WHAT FIVE THRITY? ONII-CHAN! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" Sakura shouted making Eriol dropped his phone on the ground. Tomoyo picked the phone and talked to Sakura.

"Saku, just hurry up ok? You can kill Touya later." Tomoyo said calmly. But it was clear that Sakura wasn't listening anymore since there was a lot of banging ang crashing heard on the background.

"Itai! Ok Tomoyo! Whatever you said! Ja!" Sakura said with body on the floor. After 10 minutes, Sakura walked out of their house wearing a pink warm-up pants, pink spaghetti strap shirt that hugged her curves and a light pink hoodie that was zipped half way through, on the upper left side of the hoodie was her name bordered by cherry blossoms, a pair of pink runners were the final touch in her outfit. She hummed a little tune while she hopped on her silver porche (my dream car!) and drove towards the park.

The gang was in the park waiting for Sakura. They started to train or learn martial arts since Sakura and Syaoran got together. At first it was only Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling but soon enough Touya and Yukito joined the group (I think you'll know why!). Tomoyo just got off the phone, she was talking to Sakura who said that she was near the park.

* * *

"Touya why did you left Sakura?" said a very pissed Tomoyo. While Tomoyo was very pissed with her cousin, Touya was looking a little bit too innocent. 

"Answer me Touya!"

"Well she's very hard to wake up! And yesterday she locked me in my room for 2 hours! TWO HOURS!" Touya shouted. He doesn't have to explain why and how since they already know the story and it's quite clear that after 5 years of knowing Sakura's secret (her magic) and a lifetime of knowing Sakura, Touya still cannot find a way to beat Sakura's magic and foot. They didn't to wait too long for Sakura, since after Touya's shouting, they saw the all-too-familiar porche heading their way.

"Sorry guys! A certain someone left the house without waking me up first." Sakura said as she step out of her car and glare at Touya, who was starting to look guilty. She was about to scold at Touya when Meiling stepped up obviously sensing Sakura's furry.

" Sakura, you could scold at Touya later or better yet, I'll do the scolding for you." Meiling stated, she then smirk as she lean into Sakura.

"You could beat him up, since you have an extra practice with power and sword. You do know that you're as powerful as Syaoran well in Martial arts." She whispered to Sakura. With that sentence Sakura's brain started to formulate a plan to beat her brother while outside she was blushing mad.

"Meiling you're so bad! I thought you love my brother!" Sakura replied.

"I do! I love him with all my heart but he deserved to be punished!" Meiling said as she walked over to Touya and put her arms around his waist. On the other side Syaoran got fed up with all the lovey dovey of his cousin and his girlfriend's brother.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Syaoran started as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ohayo Syaoran! Shall we start? Your mind is clearly screaming to start the training already." Sakura replied while smirking. She learned how to develop her powers with the help of Syaoran and Eriol who came back 4 months after the void card incident.

"Hey! No reading of minds! I swear I got to stop that cousin of yours to teach you sneaky things behind my back!" Syaoran complained and as if on cue Eriol showed up behind the shadows with Tomoyo (Wonder what they're doing alone?)

"Don't blame me, my dearest descendant. I didn't teach her mind reading." Eriol defended. Everybody turned their heads towards Sakura, who was looking innocent. Anybody who doesn't know her well enough would immediately fall for that look but not this six, they have been with her long enough to know the difference.

"Oh drop the look will ya! You know better than to use that on us, we can tell the difference." Tomoyo said annoyingly. Sakura immediately dropped the look and pout at Tomoyo.

"Mou! You're taking the fun out of the game. Anyway let's start!" she complained. It was obvious that she was trying to change her subject and everybody was too shocked to notice except for Tomoyo, but she decided to let it go for now.

'**_I'll explain later…' _**Sakura said telepathically to Tomoyo just nodded since she just learned that she has magic 3 years ago.

* * *

The gang did a series of warm ups like what they always do, then they got "create" to make some dummies for them to practice on. After 30 minutes, the fun started. They did a draw for the sparing. They will get their partner while the others rest and watch the fight. The match is of martial arts and magic. 

The first on up was Syaoran and Tomoyo. Since Tomoyo was not in the level of Syaoran he has to take it easy or he would send Tomoyo to the hospital. The others followed. Eriol with Meiling and Yukito because they don't have another person to make and the last one to go was the Kinomoto siblings. You could see that revenge was overflowing in Sakura's body and Touya was failing at trying to stay calm.

"He's dead! You want me to call the ambulance?" Eriol whispered. Watching Sakura beat her brother was their favorite part of training, (I know Touya is a black belter but hey! Can't help but let Sakura avenge her pride!) though Touya never received any serious injury, they could see that today was the day where they would have to call the ambulance. The only thing now was the excuse for calling it!

Have them ready by the time that Sakura is finished, Touya would have broken bones after this!" Yukito replied (what a friend! I meant it sarcastically ok?) while he held on to Meiling who was hiding her face in Yukito's shirt. Sakura saw Meiling's antics and figured that she would have to skip the bone crushing moves, to save Touya. After all he is her brother and she loves him. (See? Sakura is still lenient!) But that doesn't mean she's not going to have fun. (Spoke too soon… sighs)

'**_Don't worry 'Ling, he is just going to receive 2 more bruises than what he usually have!' _**Sakura reassured. In fact, she is not really that worried since Tomoyo told her that she has been working on a healing potion that she found on the books that Eriol lend her. They have been working on it secretly, Tomoyo told her that it was finished and that they should try it on Touya since he is the only one who receives injuries during training. The siblings started with a bow and after Eriol's signal, Touya started to attack Sakura thinking that maybe could get away without injuries despite Sakura's anger. Meanwhile, Sakura was just dodging every punch or kick that her brother throws. Whenever Touya throws a punch or kick, she dodges at the last minute.

"She's playing…" Kero said as he came out of Sakura's bag to watch the 'fight'.

"With Touya blinded by fear? No wonder, she's taking this lightly, if Sakura is even slightly serious with this fight, by now she must be calling on the elements or fighting back." Tomoyo said wit awe in her voice.

"She's just doing the right thing, Touya should know how control all of his emotions and focus. If Sakura started to fight back this will be over in minutes." Eriol stated with a knowing look. Touya was about to call the elements, when a voice came up to his mind

'_**Relax…or else I won't be serious in this fight' **_

'**_What? Who are you?'_** Touya replied. Though he isn't that familiar with magic since he just got his own back, Sakura told him that if he just concentrate enough he would be able to send r answer a telepathic message. (Just like text or email! Hihihi!)

'**_It's your Imouto baka!'_** the voice answered while giggling. After that Touya relaxed and after Sakura noticed this, she started the real fight.

"I thought she'll never start!" Yukito said while sighing. The others were getting impatient with Sakura's playing that they were thinking of calling it off already but thankfully, Sakura started to fight back.

"Yo! 25 minutes left!" Eriol shouted seeing that the sun was about to rise and they need to get out of the park before the people who do their morning exercise starts to pop out of their houses.

To make it fast Sakura started to use magic. During training Sakura refrain from using the cards since she already have expertise in them. Readying herself, Sakura clasped her hands together and started to do signs while murmuringsomething a spell they cannot understand.

"REIGN FIRE COMEFORT!" Sakura shouted (familiar?). Syaoran gasped as he recognized the blue dragon that emerged from Sakura's palms.

"Unbelievable! I just taught her that yesterday and we didn't even get into the actual summoning!" the young element master said in awe. The others was just shocked as him.

"She never ceased to amaze us with her power! But what is that Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she take herself off the camera, but instead of Syaoran, Eriol answered the question.

"Reign Fire is one of the fire guardians. In fact he is the strongest of them all. He is very hard to control, it may take you months even to just to make him come out. I believe it took you 2 and half years Xiaolang?"

"3 years to be exact! But Sakura? It hasn't even been 24 hours considering that we started at 5 yesterday!" Syaoran replied, obviously jealous because Sakura was able to make the strongest fire guardian come out in the first try but he took 3 years just to make him come out and he is suppose to be the element master. Syaoran might be a tiny bit jealous but his heart is swelling with pride for Sakura.

For ten minutes Touya was avoiding the fire blades that Reign Fire conjured, he started to call his out elements. He pulled out his own staff, the whole lot has been carved out from a Touya tree and on the top was a pyramid with an Eye in the center. Sakrua and Eriol made it so that he could control and develop his powers more.

"MILESTONE COMEFORT!" A grizzly bear made out of graphite emerged from the eye of his staff. The battle continued for another ten minutes.

"SAKURA FINISH IT OFF! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES!" Eriol shouted. Everyone was now in the edge of their seat. This was the most awaited part cause Sakura always give them a very nice surprise. One time she was paired off with Eriol and in the last 5 minutes of the match, she managed to call out the wood spirit which she hadn't learnt yet.

'Ready my beloved onii-chan?' Sakura whispered telepathically, with a little teasing. Everyone was surprised when Touya smirked because surely this was the time when he is going to be beaten up brutally, so why is he smirking? At the same time Sakura and Touya raised their staff and yelled.

Light of stars, moon and sun

Give me the power to the mightiest one

I summon the star/sun guardian

This is Sakura/Touya your mistress/master

In command

MORNING LIGHT/SOL MAGE APPEAR UPON THEE!

The others awed as reign fire and Milestone disappear and from the heavens above a bright white light suddenly emerged, blinding them. After a while the light disappeared and they saw two new figures, one behind Touya, the other behind Sakura.

"Who or what is that?" Everybody turned their heads towards Meiling, all of them started to wonder.

"Eriol, Syaoran. Do you know who or what are they?" Tomoyo questioned but shockingly both boys shooked their heads 'no'.

"But there is something familiar about them." The boys answered in unison.

"Nice to see you again Morning Light!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you to Mistress G- I mean Mistress Sakura." Morning Light answered with a smile on her lips. (Think of Angelmon from digimon ok? That's what she looks like.) On the other side the same thing was happening with Touya and the Pegasus look-a-like creature. (this one is like Pegasmon from digimon ok?)

"How are you today Sol mage?" Touya said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, master N- I mean master Touya!" Sol mage replied.

"Touya! Let's see if that extra classes helped!" Sakura said almost immediately.

"MORNING LIGHT ANGEL'S CROSS NOW!" Sakura commanded. Out if nowhere Morning light got hold of a bow and arrow. Touya was also giving instructions to Sol mage in the other side.

"SOL MAGE! RIVER FIRE!" Sol mage fired at the same time with Morning light which resulted to a mini explosion. The others who were still amazed is now dazzled because the explosion erupted and small neon lights appeared from the explosion like fireworks. Sol mage and Morning light then bowed back to thei masters and left.

"That was amazing! How did you get to call them?" Everyone looked at the first speaker which was Eriol.

"Long story, How about we have some breakfast picnic here and we'll explain everything?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure, let's meet back here after an hour." Meiling suggested.

* * *

_There was lot of trees. It looks like a garden. A man in the age of 16 was walking through the magnificent garden, but the look on his face was not of admiration, it was more on worry. _

"_Gdzie jesteś, Gayl? (Where are you, Gayl?)" the man said_

"_Sprubò mnie znaleść (Try to find me)" a sweet melodic voice assured. The man sighed as he continued searching for the girl._

"_To juź nie jest smieszne. Prosze pokaź się. (This isn't funny anymore. Please show yourself.)" The man said pleadingly. Then from the Cherry Blossom tree behind him a girl who has waist-long black hair and emerald green eyes appeared._

"_Mou! Kyosuke-kun, you worry too much! Why don't you loosen up a bit?" Gayl pouted._

"_How could I loosen up, when you always disappear from my sight?" Kyosuke answered with a playful glare._

"_Aw! Did I worry you that much?" Gayl said as she put her arms around Kyosuke and as if by instincts he put his arms around her waist._

"_Oh of course you worry me that much. More than you'll ever know!" Kyosuke said huskily as he press his against Gayl's own. _

"_You love me that much?"_

"_More than you'll ever know…" Kyosuke whispered as he lean down for a passionate kiss._

* * *

"XIAOLANG!" 

Syaoran jerked awake as he heard Meiling's shouts

"Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Syaoran said as he struggle to get up from his bed.

"What happen? You slept for 30 minute!" Meiling asked worriedly. Syaoran never sleep during the day, so his little nap worried her.

"I was up ate last night, working on my project." Syaoran said groggily.

"Oh! Well come on! We're going to be late for the picnic!" Meiling said as she walks out of the door. After a few minutes, Syaoran emerge out of the shower.

'I wonder what that dream was all about?" Syaoran thought as he picked out a light green plain long sleeves shirt and a white shirt above it. He wore plain jean and his green Nike sneakers.

"Meiling let's go!" Syaoran said as he walked out of the front door.

"Who's car?" Meiling inquired, she was wearing a red Cheongsam dress that ends above the knees and black half boots.

"Mine, now come on!" the young heir said as he walked towards a forest green Lexus.

* * *

Well that's it I'm done! The characters you met who are not part of CCS are: 

Gayl: She is based to my own self… Gayl is my second name!

Nishi: his real name in reality and in the story is Maranishi… He is my cousin!

Hani: his real name in reality and in the story is Marahani… He is my cousin, he is also Nishi's twin brother (Nishi's older by 5 minutes) those two are who I consider as my big bros since I'm an only child an I am very close to them, so I based my characters two of my characters in dedication to them!

Kyosuke: He is my based on my best friend who I have a crush on! But I changed his name!

I don't speak Polish ok? I have a classmate who is Polish so I asked her to translate those sentences for me! Thank God, I have classmates who are from other countries like meh! I'm not Irish ok? And I meant to release this chapter with the Intro and Prologue but I didn't get to finish it on time… so yeah! Anyway, I hope you review! The next chapter might be out by Wednesday (If I'm not that lazy.) I'll try to type it up this weekend but I'm a bit busy since it's my Dad's birthday on Valentines day and I'm planning a surprise for him!

So see yah next chappie! This is Sakura-miaka a.k.a. SM-san signing off! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Explanations and Touya's threat

I'm so sorry guys for the big delay! I sent this chapter to my proof reader and editor two weeks ago and I would have posted this last sunday but the other laptop where this was written crashed along with my 2nd book report so I was delayed and I really thank God that my editor haven't sent the edited chapter yet or else I would have to type it up again! I recieved the edited version of this chapter last Saturday the day my computer crashed but I haven't checked my email yet so it was safe in my inbox! So now I'm re-doing my 2nd book report in this new laptop my parent's got for me! Thanks for waiting guys!

**WARNING:**This chapter is mostly on Meiling&Touya! I love the pairing so deal with it! Don't worry more on S&S on the next chapter!

**Thank you's and response to reviews**

**Devils girl:** I know the original age orders of our character. But I just played with their age and it's also essential to their characteristics. Thanks for correcting me (though you got the age order wrong... No offence!). Hope that you continue reading!

**rysa:** O ito na ang next chapter! review ka uli ha? See you sa party ni 'nel! thanks for reading!

**AngElIc KeIa: **Thank you for editing this chapter! Ano ang ibig mong sabihin na pumapatol si Touya sa bata? Thanks nga pala sa TRC info kaya lang kailangan ko pa maghintay na maayos yung isang laptop kasi dun ako pwede magdownload ng videos...

**FinalFantasyPrincess: **Thanks for proofreading! I know that your very busy! So maybe I'll just leave the proofreading for the moment and just let KeIa edit the chapters! (Ok lang ba sa iyo KeIa?)

**DISCLAIMER: **Psst! Be quiet! I'm trying to get CCS while those four girls in CLAMP are busy with Tsubasa Chronicle...(A guard noriced SM)

Guard: Hey! I thought we left you in Ireland! Why are you here in Japan?

SM: Um... I... I wanna watch Tsubasa Chronicle that's why I'm here!

Guard: I don't believe you! Come on! I'm taking you back to the airport where you'll stay in Ireland! Trying to get CCS again huh? Well not on my watch! (grabing SM on the collar)

SM: NO! Not again! I swear I'm gonna get CCS and TRC! It's mine!

Ageha Okhawa: (Looked up from her work) She's here again?

Tsubaki Nekoi: She'll never learn! (sigh)

Satsuki Igarashi: Let her be! she just adores our work! (not looking up from her work)

Mokona: Remember kids! CCS and TRC (though it has nothing to do with this fic) belongs to us, CLAMP! ok?

Ok guys the four girls there are CLAMP! So me don'town them also! too poor! wah! So without further ado I give you...

**CHAPTER 2:** **Explanations and Touya's Threat**

Everyone was seated under a maple tree as the girls fix the food.

"That was quite a show you put up there." Eriol said as he turned to Touya. He was trying to probe his mind and at the same time trying to distract him. (What is with me and Eriol, distracting people and probing minds? If you have read my 1st story you would know what I'm talking about!) Eriol was really curious about the creatures that the Kinomoto siblings summoned. There was something about them (the creatures ok?) that kept nagging his mind.

Touya turned to Eriol when he felt something trying to reach his thoughts. He smirked then answered.

"Well what could I say, we are really just talented." And with that sentence, Touya blocked Eriol completely out of his mind causing Eriol to jump back from the impact and surprised.

"How did you…"

"Let's just say a little flower helped me!"

Just then Sakura came up to them, smirking. Eriol turned to her looking very amused.

"I see that, the two weeks of extra lessons helped." Sakura said as she smiled proudly at her older brother. "Food's ready…Then I'll explain." Sakura added quickly as the boys except Touya gave her the explain-or-die look.

Once everybody finished, Sakura was bombarded with questions.

"HOLD UP! One question at a time please!" the young sorceress yelled as she climbed a tree just to get the gang's attention.

"Fine, I'll go first. How did you manage to read my mind earlier?" Syaoran said as he helped Sakura down the tree.

"Well, aside from your lessons. I also discovered that I have my own special abilities." Sakura answered as she settled back to the blanket.

"How did you summon Reign Fire? According to Syaoran, he didn't get to summon him not until after three years." Tomoyo inquired.

"I don't know about that. It's just that I want to try on summoning him, and as I remember from yesterday, Reign Fire will answer if you have a pure and strong magic."

"Last question, who or what are those creatures that you and Touya summoned during the last 5 minutes?" The reincarnation of Clow said. That question has been bothering him since the end of the match and he was pretty sure everybody else was also bothered by this.

"Well, they just came up to us one day, honestly, I was giving Touya help in controlling Holy Beasts and meditation that day."

:FLASHBACK:

"TOUYA LET YOUR AURA FLOW! DON'T HIDE IT! SHOW THEM THAT YOU'RE CAPABLE OF HANDLING THEM!" Sakura shouted as she watched a blue green wolf made of water bind Touya.

'Easier said than done' Touya said mentally as he tried once again to cover the water wolf with his aura and control him. But the water wolf just repelled him thinking that he has bad intentions. This went on for another hour. After that the wolf finally gave-in to Touya.

"Finally! If it went on for another 10 minutes, I would have called Asu deszcz back" Sakura said while sighing. (Ok… Asu means future in Japanese and deszcz is rain. It's not Japanese by the way!)

The Kinomoto siblings were having a break when there was a flash of bright white light. They covered their eyes to avoid getting blind and when they opened their eyes, they saw two beings in front of them.

"Mistress, we have found you again!" the angel looking being said as she kneeled and bowed down to Sakura.

"Master, we're glad that you have released us. We thought that you have forgotten!" the Pegasus being continued. On the opposite side of the beings Sakura and Touya was dotted eyed and confused.

"Um… Who are you? How did we become you Mistress and Master?" Sakura questioned as she got out of her reverie.

"Mistress, have you forgotten me?" the Angel said who was very confused and hurt now.

"Gomen demo I don't even know you, let alone remember you…" Sakura said with a guilty voice. Something inside her was telling her that this two has got something big to do with her life and that they met before.

"Sakura, do you think that they are another element guardian?" Touya whispered but was still heard by the other two. (I know that I'm making Touya denser than Sakura here but bare with me ok? He is just starting to learn and Sakura is 5 years ahead of him in magic starting from after the second movie)

"No, I don't think so Touya…"

'Sakura? Touya? But that is not their names! It's their favorite flowers!' The angel said telepathically to the Pegasus.

'No! It can't be!'

'What is it?'

'Their memories has been erased!'

'Oh that stupid (toot) did this!'

'Don't worry we'll just introduce ourselves to them. Don't tell them anything, I know that they'll remember.'

'Yeah! I just hope that they'll remember before it's too late.'

"Sorry, we have haven't been polite. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Sol Mage, One of the 15 protectors of heaven." The Pegasus introduced as he bow in front of the siblings. Neither Sakura nor Touya noticed the change of attitude between the two as they were still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"And I am Morning Light. Another protected of Heaven." The Angel introduced as she follow Sol Mage's actions.

"Ok… But why us?" Touya asked as he came back to reality.

"Himemitsu!(Secret)" Sol Mage answered with a playful smile.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

"And that's how we met them. They gave us the incantation to summon them whenever we need them" the young sorceress finished.

"Well, now that all of your questions are answered, I suggest that we head down to the university 'cause I have a class with Yemir-sensei in an hour." Eriol said as he stood up from his sit.

By the time Sakura was done answering their questions the only thing left was the blanket which they were sitting on. Everybody agreed that they should go to the University except for Touya and Yukito for they are going to their own studio.

At Tokyo U, 4 familiar cars parked, a beige Porsche with a custom made scattered plum blossoms painted in the body, a white Porsche with custom made scattered cherry blossoms painted in the body (I changed Sakura's car color), a forest green Lexus with a black wolf on the sides and a metallic blue Lexus with the Clow symbol on the front (forgot what it's called). Everyone stopped and look as the passengers of the cars one by one show themselves to the public. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol then started their way towards the building while everybody greeted them.

"Another term, another headache" Meiling quoted as she returned all the 'Ohayo's' that was given to her.

"Aw! Don't worry Mei! At the end of the day you'll see Touya again." Tomoyo teased as Sakura stifled a giggle and the boys chuckled. Meiling turned red at this comment.

"NO! It's not that! I mean, we are back here in this school where everybody treats us like Royalty, you know I hate that!" Meiling defended as she continues to shake her head 'no'. This made the others laugh.

"We know Mei-mei! We are just teasing you." Sakura said after she regained her composure.

"Ok guys! I better steal Sakura from you since we have physics in 10 minutes and you know Meiji-sensei!" Syaoran said as he put his arms around Sakura's waist and lead her away from the group.

"Oh my God! Have you seen them this morning?" A girl said as she gossip around her friends.

"Oh yeah! I mean Syaoran is more handsome after mid-term. Did he use his break to work out?" Another girl answered.

"Heck no! I saw at the Seven Blossoms restaurant having a date with Sakura!" A boy interrupted.

"Aw! That's so sweet! I have to admit their cute together but I still envy Sakura for having the hottest guy in the campus for a boyfriend" the first girl said with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry to break it to yah but you have no chance to be with Syaoran. I mean they have been together since the 6th grade!" The boy said proudly, he obviously know the couple since Elementary to say a statement like that with so much confidence. The boy was about to say another sentence when the door slid open and everybody turned to see who it was.

Sakura and Syaoran walked through the corridor, while everyone greeted them.

"How did we become popular again?" Sakura asked Syaoran as she smiled in reply to an unknown person who had greeted her good morning.

"Um… I don't know. It has been like this since Elementary." Syaoran replied with a sweatdrop. After an eternity (for them anyway) of smiles and greetings, the couple finally reached room 618, inside they heard the gossiping of girls and the teasing of boys but one sentence caught their attention.

"Sorry to break it to yah but you have no chance to be with Syaoran. I mean they have been together since they have been together 6th grade!" A black hair said, the couple knew the owner of voice immediately since thy have been his victims since 4th grade.

"Ohayo Takashi-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as the couple walk over to their childhood friend.

"Wow! I never thought that there will be a day when I will hear Yamazaki Takashi saying the truth without Chiharu bashing you with a mallet!" Syaoran said with a smirk, the 2 other girls who were having a conversation with Takashi earlier was now in the verge of fainting since the most popular couple (not to mention the most popular and hottest guy) in the school is just in front of hem.

"Aw come on! I can tell the truth yah know! How else would I end up here with you in the university when we are only supposed to be High school students?" Takashi said with a knowing tone. This made Sakura smile, then she noticed the two other girls who still haven't found their voices.

"Oh! I didn't notice you there! Hi! Watashi namae wa Kinomoto Sakura desu!" Sakura introduced as she bow in front of them. The girls was shocked, since they expected the most popular girl in the school to be a total snob but they were proved to be wrong. They now know why she was popular.

"Uh…um… Ohayo! Namae wa Haika Ruriko, Hajimemashite Kinomoto-san!" A girl with waist-long black hair and light brown eyes introduced.

"Hajimemashite! Anata?" Sakur said with a smile as she turns to Ruriko's companion.

"Ah! Watashi namae wa Meyasuki Yeisha desu! Hajimemashite!" Ruriko's friend answered. She was fairly cute with her layered brown hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes.

"Hajimemashite! I'm sure you already know my boyfriend Li Syaoran?" Sakura said as he nudged Syaoran forward. Syaoran glared at Sakura, who smiled innocently in return before bowing to the girls in front of him. Takashi saw something between the two and decided to tease them about it.

"Well Li-kun! It seems that Sakura have you on a leash!" Takashi teased. This made Syaoran turn red from anger and a bit of embarrassment.

"She doesn't have me on a leash!" The young heir half yelled. Sakura hear this conversation and decided to cut-in.

"Of course, I don't. He just loves me that's why he does what I want." Sakura commented with a smirk identical to Eriol's.

"Wow Sakura-chan! You already mastered Eriol-kun's smirk. I'd say by next month you'll have Li-kun's glare as well!" Takashi said while clapping (while Syaoran growled)

"I'd say that she has been hanging out with a certain cousin of ours, far too much" Syaoran said grudgingly while an image of Sakura and Eriol popped inside his head. They were having a fun time torturing him and plotting all things to humiliate him. The two girls got confused on this, because if they were a couple, how can they have the same cousin? Sakura read this on their mind and face expression.

"No, we are not related. Eriol is my cousin on my father's side and Syaoran is Eriol's cousin on his mother's side." Sakura said while giggling.

"How did you know that we are going to ask that question?" Yeisha aked.

"Well for one, everytime we mention that Eriol is our cousin, they would ask as the same question and two your face expressions says it all!" Sakura said happily while adding 'Not to mention your minds are practically screaming it' in her head. Confusion was erased from the girls expression and they were about to say something but the sensei came in and started their lecture.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked hand in hand. As they head over to room 562, thy have been getting the same treatment as Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well, do you think it's ok that we left Meiling alone?" Tomoyo said in a whisper.

"Meiling's a Li! She knows how to take care herself." Eriol said in a proud voice.

"But I still think that we should have escorted her to Room 841. I mean only Takashi, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko knew her relationship with Touya." Tomoyo defended. Nobody knows that Meiling already has a boyfriend and considering that she's the only available person in the group, Meiling has loads of suitors.

"She's a big girl ok? Don't worry!" Eriol reassured. The couple arrived at room 562, everybody greeted them (almost bowing to the floor) as they entered the room. Almost at once the girls flooded Tomoyo as they comment about her clothes and hair. This made Eriol chuckled and was tempted to send a telepathic message to Tomoyo.

'Now you know how our dear cherry blossom's feelings are when you attack her with clothes.' Tomoyo just glared at him as she watches her "beloved" laugh at her.

'Just try to concentrate and you'll be able give a remark' Eriol whispered, seeing that Tomoyo want to give him a remark. He could see that Tomoyo really want to learn but just can't concentrate enough to build a link.

'You are so dead Hiiragizawa!'a faint murmur said in Eriol's head. He realized that Tomoyo did it but she wasn't aware of what she just accomplished to do.

'A little more practice my dear and you'll be able to do it' Eriol replied, not wanting to spoil his surprise. The was still fussing over Tomoyo and was about to explode when the heavens answered her prayers and the teacher came in.

Like the other four, Meilin was bombarded with greetings but she received chocolates and flowers along with the greetings. She politely accepted them but refused the dates. She met up with Naoko and Chiharu.

"Guys, a little help please?" Meiling pleaded as she struggled to balance 5 bouquets of flowers in one hand ad 2 dozens of chocolate on the other.

"Oh my! You have no intention of telling them, do you?" Naoko exclaimed as she take the chocolates from Meiling.

"Well not really! I mean, I'm not telling them to give me all these gifts, aren't I?" Meiling said as she took her seat and settled the flowers on the table.

"You are so mean! What will Touya do to those poor boys when he finds out that you still have suitors?" Chiharu asked with a mixture of horror and slyness in her voice.

"Oh Touya won't do anything to them! But just incase, I have a stun gun with me!" the youngest councilor of the Li clan answered with a smirk. The girls were about to comment on that when they heard the song "Just loose it" by Eminem in Meiling's Pocket.

"Hold that thought, I just need to answer this call" Meiling said as she pull out her Nokia 7700 from her pocket.

"Hi baby!"

"Hi! Whatcha doin'?" Touya's voice answered on the other line

"Just arrive in the classroom. Why?"

"Nothing. Listen Mei, your gaki of a cousin called me just a minute ago and asked if I could pick you up."

"Why would Syaoran do that?"

"He said that he was going somewhere after school and he won't able to drive you home."

"Oh if I knew that I should have brought my car today!"

"Ouch! I'm hurt, you don't want to see me?"

"Oh no! Not that, it's just that you still have work and I don't want to disturb you. Besides how can I not want to see you? We just saw each other 15 minutes ago and I already miss you."

"Really? Well I miss you too- (have you ever imagined Touya saying something like this? Well now you do! Hehehe!) _Ugh! My client's here. See you later at four ok?"_

(have you ever imagined Touya saying something like this? Well now you do! Hehehe!) 

"Ok baby! Ja! Aishiteru!"

"Ja! Watashi wa Aishiteru yo Mei! (basically I love you too in Japanese)_"_

(basically I love you too in Japanese) 

Meiling hang the phone up and went back to the conversation she was having with Naoko and Chiharu but unfortunately, they couldn't start again for both girls are laughing their heads off.

"Is THE Li Meiling softening?" Naoko said as she tries to put herself together.

"I never knew that love will be the downfall of the great Meiling" Chiharu added as she wiped off some tears that formed in her eyes because of her hard laughing. The girls continued their teasing until the arrival of their teacher.

The group met up in their favorite restaurant outside Tokyo U during lunch. Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were with them.

"The same please, Aya-chan." Tomoyo ordered as she watched the blond girl in her early twenty's with brown eyes write down some things in her paper.

"Ok. So that is a dimsum platter for both Li, beef wanton for Eriol and Takashi, Tempura and rice balls for Naoko, Garden salad and Tonkatsu for Tomoyo, Salmon sushi for Chiharu and Rika and finally a small King's congee for Sakura ne?" Aya said as she watched the group nod in agreement.

"Oh! And 2 pitchers of pink lemonade please." Naoko added as she saw Aya nod and left to prepare their orders.

"So guys! How was the first half of your first day back?" Sakura asked

"Pretty much the same, but I can't believe that Meiling still has no intention whatsoever of telling those poor boys that she has a boyfriend!" Rika stated.

Everybody laughed at this. They all knew Touya's overprotectiveness to those who are very dear to him. Meiling was about to comment on that but their food came and they started eating forgetting Meiling's 'suitors' situation. On the way back to the University, Sakura kept on looking behind her ack.

"What's wrong Koiishi?" Syaoran asked in a worried voice as he draped his arms on her shoulders.

"Nandemonai Syaoran, It's just that I keep on having this feeling that someone is watching me. Maybe it's just my imagination." Sakura replied half trying to convince Syaoran and half trying to convince her self.

Behind the bushes a pair of light-brown eyes watched the group pass by sadly.

"I'm so sorry that I have to do this." the owner of the eyes said before disappearing.

The bell of Tokyo U rang and as eager as they could, the students got out of their classrooms. Outside of the building an unfamiliar black sports car (Not good with cars so please bear with me) pulled up. Everyone eyed the car and waited for the owner to reveal him/herself, they were surprised when they saw the infamous Kinomoto Touya got out from the driver's side.

Touya was a big hero in Tokyo U since he brought the school to the NUSF (National University Soccer Finals) when he was still studying. Everyone still knows him though he's out of school. This was due to his own shrine in the school's soccer bulletin board and trophy case. Touya pulled out his Nokia 6600 from his pocket and dialed Meiling's number.

"Hello Mei! I'm here, where are you…oh ok... I'll meet you at your locker then… what' your locker number… 561 ok got it! See you there! Daisuki desu!" The girls who was swooning over Touya was disappointed when they heard the conversation, it seems like Touya has found a girl. Meanwhile, at room 562, Rika was interrogating Meiling.

"Was that Touya? Oh! I can't wait to see the boys' faces when they see you with him." Rika exclaimed excitedly as she look at the boys were waiting at the door for Meiling.

"That's why I told him to meet me at my locker. I'm going to greet him with something special." Meiling said evilly. As much as she loves the chocolates and flowers, the boys must be brought back to the cold and harsh reality. The girls made their way out to the door and were greeted with boys offering to take care of Meiling's book an walk her to her locker. Meiling politely refused but the boys remained at their trails.

The girls were nearing the lockers when they spotted Touya leaning at one of the lockers. Meiling mumbled something like 'perfect' under her breath as she look behind her back and saw the boys following her. Rika said her good lucks to Meiling before turning left towards the Home Economics room, she obviously don't want to be in the way of Touya's wrath.

"Touya!" Meiling shouted as she starts to run toward the oldest Kinomoto child. Touya turn around and saw Meiling, he didn't miss the flocks of boys behind her but before he could say or do anything, Meiling captured his lips in a passionate kiss, he answered eagerly as he felt Meiling's arms around his neck.

The boys behind Meiling were either in a pure state of shock or see thing with anger. They were really unlucky when it comes into dealing with the Kinomoto's and Li's since they once again lost. First is, of course, Sakura whom Syaoran made sure to let them know that she was his and now Meiling who was the only person with no partner in the most sought after group or so they thought. The only girl whom they thought will be theirs was now kissing Sakura's older brother. Touya wasn't only known in the sports department but he was also known for his overprotective attitude to those who are very (as in very) close to him.

Touya's eyes snapped open as he heard groans in the background, then like a whirlwind he remembered why the boys was there. Breaking the kiss, Touya gave Meiling the 'explain-or-suffer' look.

"I can't break it to them so what's better than the actual think ne?" Meiling explained as she hugged Touya. He gave a sigh as he gave up the thought of exploding at the boys, but that doesn't mean that he will not leave a threat.

"You better not touch Meiling understood? She's my girl! If I ever hear that you didn't keep your hands to yourselves, you will not see daylight ever again and will be feeding in a tube." Touya warned as he put his arms around Meiling's waist and led both of them out of Toukyo U's campus.

* * *

Ok guys! what do you think? Chapter three might be out late since the summer exams are coming up and the teachers are loading us with projects so I really don't have time to work on chapter 3! Don't worry! I'm trying to find time to finish it ok? Please review! I really need your support and ideas! 'till next time! this is Sakura-miaka a.k.a. SM-san signing off! 


	4. Akuma no Tenshi: Noir

-1Gomenasai minna-san! I know I should have updated months ago but please understand that I'm was on vacation in my home country and that my grandparent's house doesn't have any computer let alone, internet. I had to wait 'till my parents arrive so that I can move back to our house where there is a computer and internet. Besides I was so busy at that time since I went back to school there (I know! My friend told me that I don't know the meaning of 'vacation'! hehehe…. I like the feeling of being back in my own school as a part of it ok? Not a visitor…) So Here I am again back in boring Ireland (no offence to anyone! This is strictly my opinion! If I unintentionally offended someone then please forgive me!) School has also got me busy (here in Ireland k?)… Might not be able to update again…well…not until at least September… I know my major exams are done and all but I'll be going back home again (Yep! It's been a year since I updated! How time flies!) and I'll be focusing on finishing the plot of the story and tweaking up the minor details, so that I'll be able to concentrate on the story itself without worrying about what's going to happen next but I will be typing up chapters here and there and if I'll be lucky, I'll be able to upload… My Friend has been bugging me to continue on updating the story since she like it sooo much (thanks a million Chaela for your support!I'll also be working on your story project during the summer! You know what I'm talking about! )

Anyway, the chapter for today will have the long awaited S&S fluff! MUAHAHAHAHA!

DISCLAIMER: Nope… sorry… I've given up chasing after CCS and TRC for the time being cause something is keeping me busy, Full moon wo Sagashite (try it out! It's another cute anime! I just finished the anime! The ending is a bit like the ending of CCS anime) and Fushigi Yuugi (yup! I'm back with FY! Maybe LWALMTY has hope after all! Hehehe… I just finished watching OAVs 1 and 2 with the new OAV 3! Kawaii!) … and last but not the least! SHAMAN KING! (YOH-sama! HAO-sama! and ANNA-Okami! I love it! SOOOOO MUCH!)

So for NOW I'll be saying this from the bottom of my heart… I DON'T OWN CCS! SO DON'T SUE ME! THEY BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL AND BRILLIANT GIRLS CALLED CLAMP!

So now without further ado! The long awaited….

CHAPTER 3: The Akuma no tenshi: Noir

Sakura yawned as she read the book in front of her. She is currently in Syaoran's apartment studying History.

"Why do we have a test? I mean we just came back from our break!" Sakura complained.

"To torture us that's why! I swear Kino-sensei is out to kill us!" Syaoran replied as he got up from his position on the floor (which was lying on his stomach). With a sudden bang Syaoran ducked as he narrowly avoided the flying history book missing him by only an inch.

(AN:I just noticed that it's Kino is Yoh's grandma and Anna's teacher! I wrote out this part ages ago…. Wahahahahaha… So I was meant to be addicted to SHAMAN KING! Ahem…. Sorry… but the people who are familiar with SK should get the joke there… let's go back to the story shall we?)

"That's it! I can't take this anymore, one more sentence about the renaissance and I'll explode!" the young mistress of the Clow yelled. Syaoran on the other side can't help but admire this new side that his girlfriend is showing.

"But I thought you love history?" Syaoran teased.

"Oh sure, but it is just too much! A test? Right after we got back after our break? Oh please!" Sakura replied sarcastically. Sakura then felt hands massaging her shoulders. Slowly but reluctantly, she started to relax.

"You know Sakura, this is the first time I saw you explode and it makes you look hot" Syaoran said seductively.

"The tone of your voice won't get you anywhere. You do know that, do you?" Sakura said slyly.

"Oh but you've been working so hard lately!" Syaoran complained "You barely have time for me anymore." Sakura smiled as she stood up and forced Syaoran to sit.

"Well you just have to put up with it! Being in the graduating year requires a lot of work." Syaoran pouted at Sakura as she sat on his lap and straddled him.

(AN: WOOHOOO GO S&S! Meiling: Shut up! Nothing has happened yet!)

"But I guess we could make an exemption today! Seeing that Touya would usually interrupt us during our 'quality' time."

Sakura leaned for a short kiss but Syaoran has other things planned on his mind. He gently bit Sakura's lips asking for permission which she gladly accepted. Sakura lost all her rational thoughts except for how Syaoran is an excellent kisser and how he loves her. Then next thing she knew, they were on the floor with Syaoran on top of her.

"Well then, it's a good thing that Meiling got together with your brother." Syaoran whispered as he broke the kiss for a moment to breath air but right after his sentence, he continue what he started leaving Sakura to reply with a moan.

Syaoran was about to take off Sakura's shirt when the sound of the door opening distracted their make-out session.

(AN: NO! Sakura is still a virgin yah hear me? And besides I suck at LEMONS so I wouldn't even try to make one! Look at the rating will yah? My friend, Chaela, will kill me if I put a Lemon here!)

As quick as lightning the couple scrambled up to their feet and started to tidy up. The exact time that the door opened Sakura and Syaoran flopped down on the same sofa. The sight before them was enough to make them puke. On the door was Meiling and Touya making out.

**_And to think, Tomoyo and Eriol said that we are very open to the public!_** Sakura bethought to Syaoran who only chuckled in response.

**_Let's break them apart before they suffocate. _**Syaoran said with a bit of disgust on his voice. Seeing your girlfriend's brother kissing your cousin is not really a good thing to see.

**_Wait! Just wait for a minute, I found the perfect blackmail!_** Sakura exclaimed in Syaoran's mind just before he uttered a word. Syaoran saw girlfriend mutter something under her breath and a camcorder appeared on Sakura's hands. He grinned right away when he figured Sakura's plan. He let Sakura film for a minute, then when he saw that the camcorder had disappeared, Syaoran figured that it's time for the couple on the door to break apart.

"Ahem! Innocent eyes are present in the room, for your info!" Syaoran said as he alerted the smooching couple by the doorway.

Meiling and Touya instantly broke away from each other blushing like an over ripe tomato. After a minute or so, Touya composed himself and started to talk.

"Uh…um… I've come to pick up my sister" Touya reasoned. It was an obvious lie though since Sakura has her own car, only Meiling seem to agree with Touya for the sake of saving themselves from further embarrassment.

"We would have bought it Touya but you seem to have forgotten that I have my own car?" Sakura smirked as she saw the couple blush harder than before.

**_Why didn't you just go with my excuse! _**Touya scolded as his sister's mind

"Because it wouldn't be fun!" Sakura replied out loud with her eyes sparkling with mischief. Touya just growled while Meiling just giggled as she thought of something to get even with her cousin and his girlfriend.

"And what were you doing before we came in?" Meiling asked slyly as she waited for the couple to blush but all was in vain as the couple just smiled at them.

"Studying" They answered good naturedly.

"What are you studying?"

"History" Sakura and Syaoran had practiced this many times in their heads, so it came as natural as the wind.

"Fine! But remember this, one day we will catch you on the act and that is when I'll break the gaki's bones! (Gee, Touya really hates him that bad ne?) Come on Kaijuu!" Touya threatened as he stomped out the door. Sakura gave one final kiss to Syaoran and a hug to Meiling then she run off to stomp at Touya's foot while shouting

"Sakura wa kaijuu jya nai!"

(Most people say 'Sakura no kaijuu' but that means 'Sakura IS a monster')

"Ja Syao-kun! Mei-chan!" They heard Sakura shout as she wave inside her car. A muffled shout caught the Li cousins attention while they wave goodbye at Sakura. There by the elevator, Touya was on the floor all tied up and gagged. Syaoran could only chuckle as snapped his fingers and all the ropes untied themselves and free Touya.

AaAaA

A bright light shook Kero awake in the middle of the night. He figured that it was the Sakura book which was situated at the top of his 'room'.

'Why is it glowing?' Kero thought as he flew up the drawer and opened it but as soon as he touched the book, it immediately stopped glowing.

"That's weird" Kero mumbled to himself as he went back to his 'room'. What he didn't know was if only he looked outside the window, he would have seen the figure outside.

AaAaA

"Ohayo minna-san!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she entered room 562, Everyone just stopped to greet back and went back into their chattering. Near the window, Sakura spotted Syaoran and the gang.

"Ohayo minna-san" She greeted once more. Sakura received a bunch of 'Ohayo's' and a kiss from Syaoran.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura questioned as she sat on a chair and dropped her things on the floor.

"Syaoran here was just telling us about your very funny incident yesterday." Tomoyo replied as she kiss Sakura on the cheek as a sign of greeting.

(my friends and I always do that every time we see each other and yes it includes the boys, if you are comfortable enough to do it)

"Oh that incident! I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night because Touya was so angry. If Otou-san didn't drag Onii-chan away from the door, my door would have been destroyed from all the pounding that he did." Sakura explained. Everybody started to laugh when they heard this.

"Oh my! I wonder what terrible fate your father suffered.?" Meiling stated as she calmed down from laughing.

"Otou-san's used to it! Don't worry Mei-mei!" Sakura answered. The gang continued their chat until the teacher arrived and made them go back to their proper places.

"Ok class! Let's revise the French revolution!" The teacher started and a collective groan was heard through out the class.

At the middle of the class, Syaoran's head shot up as he felt a strong aura outside the building, he looked towards Sakura who was busy taking notes and to Eriol who was busy passing a note to Tomoyo. Neither of them seems to be aware of the aura outside.

**_Sakura do you feel something? _**

Sakura looked at him worriedly before answering

**_No why? Is something bothering you?_**

**_Betsuni! (nothing) Maybe I'm just hallucinating or something. I didn't get enough sleep last night._** Syaoran lied.

**_Oh alright. Just make sure that you sleep early tonight ok?_** Sakura said not believing what Syaoran said and continued copying notes.

**_Eriol! Do you feel something outside?_**

**_No. Why?_** Syaoran's eyes widen

**_Nothing_** Eriol just shrugged and went back to listening, also not believing Syaoran.

'This is just weird! Am I really the only one who feels that aura outside? I'm sure that I'm not hallucinating since I've been feeling it for a while now and it hasn't disappeared.' Syaoran thought to himself but then decided to just ignore it until later since the aura doesn't have any dark feeling to it.

AaAaAaAaAaAa

"Eriol did you notice that Syaoran's acting a bit strange today?" Sakura asked during break. Sakura noticed that all morning, Syaoan has been uneasy and was always looking around as if there was someone watching him, waiting to jump on him. He was covering his aura all morning which troubled her. Sakura's train of thoughts was broken by Syaoran's arrival at the table.

"Hi guys! Why are you all looking at me like that?" Syaoran questioned.

"Nothing. Honey, you better sit down and eat or we'll leave here to eat by yourself!" Tomoyo joked. As Syaoran sat down beside Sakura. The group decided to just not mind Syaoran's behaviour for today.

AaAaAaAaAaAa

A Girl layered brown hair with blond highlights walked inside a black mansion in front of her. It was known as the Sou-jing mansion, the owner of the house is a rich Korean businessman, Reng Do and his wife Sing Chi. Someone would wonder what a school girl would be doing at this time at the Sou-jing Mansion for it is a well known fact that the family doesn't accept any visitors who doesn't have any business with them.

It would look like the girl is lost for she keep on looking around but in reality, the girl perfectly knew where she was going. The corridor seems to go on forever but finally after a long walk, the end was in sight but instead of turning left or right, the girl just went straight ahead and disappeared behind the dead end.

"I'm here, finally! Time to wake the young Master." the girl whispered.

"The energy that I've collected this past years should be enough to wake him."

In front of her was a big glass tube filled with what looked like water. Inside was as naked boy of eighteen with tubes around his body. The girl pressed a button on the side of the glass and slowly, the tube on the boy's body detached themselves. She pressed another button and the boy slowly woke up as the water-like substance drain from the container. His icy grey-blue eyes and the smirk on his face was the first thing that appeared on his face.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Sakura and the gang was in their lockers putting away their stuff. The day went fast for the gang today.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Tomoyo asked as she check her bag for the things that she will need.

"Well I have a student council meeting with you, then I'm gonna head to Syaoran's apartment." Sakura answered.

"I have a meeting with the junior debate team. Why?" Eriol announced

"Betsuni! I better go guys since I'm going to be late for my choir practice! I'll see yah later in the SC meeting Sakura-chan! I'll be ready by eight, Eriol, ok? And you mister Li should get some rest cause you were acting weird all day! Ja!" Tomoyo said all in one breath as she started her way towards the music room.

"CH-Chotto matte Tomoyo-chan! I'll come with you! Take care you two! See yah tomorrow!" Meiling said as she and Eriol tried to catch up with Tomoyo.

**_Find out what's happening with Syaoran_** Eriol telepathically said to Sakura as he fade from the couple's view.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us. I don't have to go until after half an hour later." Sakura said as se snaked her arms around Syaoran's neck. "What should we do 'till then?"

"Dunno! Hey, what does Tomoyo mean by me acting weird?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"Well you've been alert the whole day and a bit jumpy. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine! It's just that… I'm… I've been feeling this unfamiliar aura all day and neither you nor Eriol sensed it though it's so powerful."

"I think you're over working yourself Syaoran. I mean, you do run the Li Clan companies now and we are graduating from University."

"Maybe, I am but it still doesn't feel right!" Sakura sighed and led Syaoran away from the lockers. Syaoran never really learned how to relax.

"How about you go home, get some rest and after the SC meeting I'll go straight up to your apartment ok koishii?" Sakura said as they approached Syaoran's car.

"But-"

"No buts Syaroan! You've been working too much lately. The clan would kill me if something happens to you. I'll be there before you know it ok?" Sakura said as she pushed Syaoran inside the car. Knowing that there is no way he could win this argument, Syaoran submitted and started the car.

"Alright, you win. I'll wait for you in my apartment and expect you no later than seven ok?" Syaoran said with a sigh.

"That's a good boy! Don't worry about me, I'll call you if anything comes up." Sakura said while giggling. She kissed Syaoran's cheek and headed off back to the building.

AaAaAaAa

Syaoran unlocked the door of his apartment and entered. All the way back he kept on thinking about what Eriol and Sakura said.

'I'm positive that this is not caused by stress. The aura is as real as the sun.' Syaoran thought as he fixed himself some snacks.

'But who could it be? The energy that it is giving off is not tainted so it can't be someone with evil intentions. It also feels familiar, I'm the only one who could sense the aura and…' with a sigh Syaoran stood up from the kitchen table and cleared it.

"Maybe a little bit of training would clear my mind." the young Li clan leader said out loud and headed off to his small training room.

Syaoran changed into a more comfortable clothes and started to do a series of warm ups before he started on the real training. Half-way through it, Syaoran felt the unfamiliar aura closing in.

'Alright! Time to confront the mysterious aura wielder.' Syaoran said while transforming his pendant into his sword. A bright light engulfed the training room and inside, Syaoran was trying to shield his eyes from the light. Slowly, the light begun to cease and in front of him was a man with pure black wings. He noticed that the angel was kneeling down before him with his head bowed down.

'He's just light Morninglight but black.' Syaoran thought as he study the being in front of him.

"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded still not letting his guard down. Though the aura of the being suggested that it wasn't there to do damage.

"I am the Akuma no tenshi of the protectors of heaven. My name is Noir. I'm glad to finally meet you Syaoran-sama." the being said in a flat tone as he stood up and faced Syaoran. Finally, Syaoran saw his face. Noir has long black hair which supposedly reach his waist but since it was braided it only reached his mid-back. He also has silver-grey eyes which has hidden behind bangs.

'He looks so familiar, where have I met him before?' Syaoran said to himself.

"You're with Morning light and Sol mage?"

"Yes. I am with the morning light and the sol mage." Syaoran did not miss the mistake (or so he thought) in Noir's sentence.

"Wait. What do you mean THE morning light and THE sol mage? Aren't those their names?"

"I guess they were playing their games again. Morning light and Sol Mage are their titles, just like my title is Dark Angel (the translation of Akuma no tenshi is Dark Angel). Their real names are Cherieh and Zils." Noir smile while hiding a smile.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

And CUT! That's it for today folks! The author's note at the start was written ages ago (last summer to be exact T-T ) but I edit it a bit…I know it's been more that a year since I've updated and I'm really sorry. So as a consolation I would post up two one-shots! Those are actually essays for English but I thought it would be a nice S&S one-shot! Wait for it people! I promise it would be up today! Well that's it! 'Till next time! This is Sakura miaka a.k.a. SM-san signing off! Muahz!

Date finished: 04/17/06

Date Edited: 06/23/06


	5. What's in a name?

Hi minna!!! I was suppose to post this up the other day but I fell asleep and well when I woke it was already 3 am and I was too lazy to post a chapter so early in the morning!!!sweat drops

Anyway, my new year's resolution is to finish at least half of this story by the end of 2007!!! I hope to update every 2 weeks... and a special mention to dearest **flower ella**!!! She reviewed to LWALMTY and asked me to continue the story! So someone still cares about that story! (well not that I didn't care... It's my very first story!!!!) I don't really plan on leaving LWALMTY that way, if I manage to keep my new year's resolution, then I'll start revising LWALMTY by October or November and by next year it will be up and running with Eternity!

Anyway, this is today's chapter! I have a nice surprise at the end of the chapter for you guys!!! Oh and I changed the summary of the story because I feel that the summary is not attractive enough for readers and that's why I haven't been receiving that much of reviews!!! hehehe...

**DISCLAIMER:** Well, what can I say, after Shaman King (which I'm still caught up with since I'm reading the manga) I get hooked up with Ouran High School Host Club!!! TOO KAWAII is the best way to describe it and Maaya-sensei did a great job on Haruhi! I recommend it to everyone!!! So I'm still saying this from the deepest part of my heart where the sun don't shine...

I AM TOO POOR TO OWN CCS!!! AND BESIDES I'M TRYING TO SAVE UP MONEY FOR A NEW PHONE SO I CAN'T BUY YET! THOUGH I DOUBT THAT CLAMP WILL LET ME HAVE IT! **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: What's in a name?**

Sakura sighed as the council finally agreed as to what to do during the art fest. Their advisor had called a meeting for the upcoming Tokyo U. Art festival and being the President, Sakura has to attend the meeting. They had started with the usual brain storming of ideas but after a while, they had too much ideas that they didn't know which one to use. Declaring a ballot was the fairest way that they had come up with to decide.

"So it's decided then, we will be holding a crafts exhibit, fashion show and a song writing competion." The secretary reported as everybody nod in agreement.

"Well then, since that is the only agenda for today, I declare this meeting closed. Thank you guys for coming." Sakura declared as she stood from her sit letting everyone know that they are free to go.

Sakura said a final goodbye to Tomoyo as she pulled out of the university parking lot. The time seemed to go slow during the meeting and with Syaoran acting weird all day, she cannot focus well on everything else. Arriving home, she found Touya's note on the fridge saying that he was working late. Fujitaka was in Egypt for a whole month leaving the siblings alone. Ever since Sakura's big acceleration, Fujitaka left the country more often to do excavations.

Changing out of her clothes to a more comfortable one, Sakura left the house again, heading towards Syaoran's apartment. Stopping at the red light, she was side by side with another convertible full of boys. She recognised their uniforms as Tomoeda High's .

* * *

Sakura giggled as she pulled up in front of Syaoran's apartment complex.

'I wonder what their reaction was once it hit them as to who I am?' Sakura thought. Taking the keys out of her pocket , (Syaoran gave it to her) she entered Syaoran's apartment but once she stepped inside, she was overwhelmed by an unfamiliar aura. Sakura was automatically on guard when she felt it.

"Syaoran? I'm here!"

"In the living room Sakura!"

Hearing Syaoran answer, she went towards the living room. Inside, was not only Syaoran but another person or should we say 'being'. Seeing those familiar wings, Sakura called out to the 'being' .

"Morning Light! What happened to you?" Syaoran just chuckled and stood up.

"No, Saku, this is my guardian, Noir. Cherieh is still in haven." Syaoran introduced as he motioned Noir to say something.

"It's nice to meet you Mistress Sakura. Cherieh can't stop talking about you. I am Noir, the Dark Angel of the 15 protectors of heaven. " Noir introduced as he bowed in front of Sakura.

"Hajimemashite, Noir-san but my guardian's name is Morning Light not Cherieh." Sakura said apologetically. Then, to her surprise, Noir just smirked.

"Why don't you call your guardian, and ask her what's going on yourself Sakura." Syaoran said as he sat back down. Taking Syaoran's advice, Sakura called out Morning Light. A bright light surrounded the room for the second time that day and in front of them, Morning Light appeared in the same stance as Noir when he appeared to Syaoran.

"Why have you summoned me Mistress?" Morning Light asked.

"It's nice to see you again Cherieh!" Noir greeted. They visibly saw her tense when she heard her name.

"Noir! How nice to see you too! And here on earth of all the places!" Morning Light or Cherieh said nervously as she stood up.

"Morning Light, kindly explain what's going on?" Sakura asked.

" Um... Well... \you see... It was all Zils fault!" Cherieh shouted.

"Onii-chan made me do it!"

Now Sakura was confused. Who is this Zils? And who is her onii-chan? If she was referring to Sol Mage then isn't Sol Mage an animal or rather has a form of an animal?

"You better call your brother for explanation Cherieh." Noir stated as he watch the guardian panic in front of her mistress.

"Zils! Come down here!" Cherieh shouted.

(I got the idea of calling out a guardian by shouting from Charmed! You know how the sisters call Leo and Chris??? hehehe... I'm also hooked up with that right now!)

There was a flash of light and in front of them is a man with brown hair, white angel wings and dark blue eyes. He was wearing an angel suit.

"What is it now Cherieh?" The 'being' said to Cherieh, annoyed. Cherieh slapped her forehead.

"Busted." Noir murmured while smirking at the siblings. Cherieh slumped and sighed.

"You do know that Mistress Sakura is here! You just blown our cover oh dear brother of mine!" Cherieh said while heaving another sigh. Sol Mage or Zils expression changed from annoyed to shock when it finally dawned him that his little game with his sister was over.

"Sakura , I think you better sit down cause I have a feeling that this will be a long story." Syaoran sai as he patted the space on his right, signalling Sakura to sit over there by his side. Sakura moved towards Syaoran side and sent Cherieh the 'explain-or-suffer' look.

"Um.. okay... how do I start?" Cherieh said nervously.

"How about you start with how ZILS here has a human form when I clearly remember him as an animal? No offence to you of course Zils." Sakura replied calmly as Zils gave Sakura a quick nod indicating that no offence was taken.

"Well... you see..." Cherieh started.

_How can we explain this to them?_ Cherieh asked her brother mentally.

_I know, this is going to be difficult. We can't let them remember yet. It's way too early._ Zils replied

"Well... um... you see our creators had given us two forms; a human form and an animal form." Cherieh explained.

"Our animal are what you can say our false form just like Keroberos' but we only use that when we have low energy or are trying to conserve them." Zils continued. The couple nodded in understanding.

"Okay then... How about the names?" Sakura questioned. It was obvious that all three guardians tensed up.

"Well, the names was an idea Zils suggested but... um... due to some circumstances, We just kept up with it." Cherieh explained.

"An what are those circumstances?" Sakura asked interested.

"It was something that our creators played with us. We... um... assumed that since you are the successors of our creators, you would have earned the knowledge about us." Cherieh explained. Noir and Zils noticed that she was very careful with her words and explanation. They also didn't fail to notice the hint of sadness in her voice.

Noir moved from his position beside Syaoran and moved towards Cherieh who has her head bowed down.

"I'm sorry Mistress Sakura, Cherieh was very close with her creator. She was the one who was most affected when we were sealed in haven." Zils explained apologetically.

"It's okay.." Sakura replied as she sent Cherieh a sad and apologetic look.

'I know that I can never replace her old mistress. After all she created her not me.' Sakura thought to herself feeling a bit disappointed about Cherieh not accepting her fully as her new mistress.

_Don't worry Ying Fa. Maybe she's just like Yue. Just be yourself okay? I'm sure she;ll accept you sooner or later._ Syaoran said telepathically to Sakura who leaned onto him.

_I hope so, but what's really bothering me is that I barely know Cherieh but it seems like I know so much about her._ Sakura answered in a worried voice.

_Maybe its the bond. I mean, I feel the same way about Noir. We were meant to have them, so I guess its just the bond._ Syaoran explained half trying to convince Sakura and half trying to convince himself.

Noir, Zils and Cherieh remained quiet the whole time that Sakura and Syaoran were having a conversation telepathically. Unknown to the couple that the guardians know that they are having a conversation and they can hear it clearly. Though Sakura thinks that Cherieh hasn't accepted her fully as her new mistress it was quite the opposite, Cherieh is not sad because she has a new mistress in fact she is very happy but the fact that her mistress knows nothing about her and her past is what saddens her and knowing that she can't tell Sakura anything until the right time depressed her even more.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran suddenly noticed that it was already getting late and both of them still has classes in the morning. Standing up, Syaoran offered a hand to Sakura and they both faced the guardians. They thought it was best to send the guardians back to haven since they are not really needed for the moment. Noir and Zils left as soon as Syaoran said that they can go back but Cherieh stayed behind.

"Um... if it's alright I would like to accompany Mistress Sakura home." Cherieh asked shyly. Sakura smiled at her cuteness and nodded. Her wings enveloped her and she transformed into her false form. Before them, in the place where Cherieh in her 'human' form used to be was a cute cherub with light blond hair, big light blue green eyes and approximately 3 inches in height. She flew towards Sakura's shoulder and sat there.

"Kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed after she was done admiring Cherieh's false form. Syaoran asked Sakura if she was going to stay for dinner seeing that it was quite late but she refused saying that she still has to work on her thesis. Agreeing, Syaoran walked Sakura and Cherieh (who was still perched up on Sakura's shoulder) to the parking lot where her cars was.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran said as he caught Sakura by her waist just before she entered her car. Sensing that this was not meant for her to see or hear, Cherieh flew towards Sakura's car and made herself comfortable in the passenger sit while waiting for her mistress.

"Hai. Same time at the park tomorrow morning ne?" Sakura asked as she placed her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"Un. I'll pick you up tomorrow to make sure that you won't be late." Syaoran teased as Sakura pouted cutely in front of him. She pulled him closer that their faces was only a millimetre away from each other.

"Hai! Hai!" Sakura answered seductively as she pulled Syaoran into a deep kiss. After what it seemed to them as hours of kissing each other, they pulled away to take in the much needed air. Taking Sakura's hands, they continued their way towards Sakura's car and finding Cherieh awaiting at the passengers seat sitting cutely. Sakura started the car's engine and pulled away from the parking lot. She waved goodbye as she sped off towards the direction of her house. Syaoran shook his head and sighed as he made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

And CUT!!! That's a wrap people for today's chapter! But I do have something for you guys... It was something that I thought of since right now I'm Editor-less (Well, technically KeIa is my editor but she is very busy and I don't want to bother her!)

You guys know about those cut scenes in movies and even in books??? Yeah well, I also have those! And I figured that since it would be a waste to just throw away that scene since it has no purpose for the story, I would put it up at the end of the chapter (if the chapter has one that is)...

Anyway, here is the deleted scene from this chapter it took place when Sakura was on her way to Syaoran's apartment...

**

* * *

DELETED SCENE**

Stopping at the red light, she was side by side with another convertible full of boys. She recognised their uniforms as Tomoeda High's .

"Yo! Haven't seen you around Tomoeda High! Are all Seijou girls this hot?" A guy with blond hair asked.

"No man! She's from Tokyo High! No girl in Seijou is this cool and hot!" A boy with black hair answered . Not being able to take the insult since she did study at Seijou, Sakura decided to show them what her former school is made off.

" Sorry guys, but I also haven't seen you around in my school either. Maybe after a year or so, you'll be able to go to mine but I won't be there any more!" Sakura said as she watched the boys' jaws drp in confusion. When she saw the light turn green, she sped off while shouting:

"If you wanna know more about me, ask any Seijin (the name of students who guys to Seijou. It was like in my old school. To distinguish us from other schools, when referring to ourselves we say that we are Cordians) about S.K.! Or better yet, visit my school, Tokyo U.!"

The guys inside the other car all gaped as the information sinked into their minds. The sound of the car honking behind them snapped them out of their reverie.

"She's a college girl? But she looks like she's only 16!" The blond who was driving said, still in shock.

"She's _**the**_ S.K.?" a guy with blue hair said disbelief written all over his face.

"What do you know about her?"

"She, along with eight other students passed the national Tokyo U intelligence exams three years ago. All of them from Seijou. Aside from that, they already skipped middle school! It was a big shock because when their IQ's were tested, it was above average but not to the point that they are all geniuses. It was thought that there was a leakage and they were made to take the exams again, but the same results came up!" The guy explained. The the guys in the car was silent for a moment, taking in what their friend had just told them and then...

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?"

* * *

Hehehehe... Yeah the last part was added just now. Though it kinda tells you how the CCS gang got into college when they are still too young for it (In Japan, Europe and America anyway. In my country it's not that uncommon. In fact, 16 or 17 is the age where we enter college since we don't have middle school and only has four years of high school in the Philippines. Though you'll only be in first or second year of college at that age, not graduating)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the whole chapter along with the Deleted scene special... I would really appreciate reviews!!! I actually need them to keep me motivated in updating the story. My muses come as fast as they go so to keep them beside me I need your reviews guys!!! FLAMES are ACCEPTED but please be reasonable and try to be gentle. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome as well as ideas (though the plot is nearly finished I would find a place to put your ideas)

This is SaMi-chan (yeah changed it from SM since that's a named for a very famous mall in the Philippines) Signing Off!!! See you guys next time!!! Muahz!!!!


End file.
